Exumer
In 1985, vocalist and bass player, Mem V. Stein decided to form a thrash metal band that embraced the sounds of all his favorite bands from the thrash metal genre at the time. He met guitarist Ray Mensch at a Slayer show and they started writing music together. Shortly after, they were joined by Syke Bornetto on drums and Bernie Siedler as a second guitarist and EXUMER was born. In late December of 1985,EXUMER released their first demo "A mortal in black". Despite mixed reviews the demo sold out quickly. The band asked Matthias Prill (Venom’s Legions) to manage them and they were soon signed to Disaster Records. This cooperation led to booking time with Harris Johns at the Music Lab studios in Berlin, spewing out the band's cult classic thrash whirlwind, "Possessed by Fire" LP. After the recording the album and before its release, EXUMER's founding father Mem left the band. Long time friend and initial second guitarist for EXUMER, Paul Arakaki joined as new vocalist and the band embarked on their first German tour supporting SUICIDAL TENDENCIES. The band recorded the second output in 1987; "Rising from the Sea." They went on tour again in 1988, this time promoting the now infamous European tour package with NASTY SAVAGE and ATOMKRAFT. Disgruntled by the demanding recording and touring schedule, Paul played his final show with the band with SEPULTURA opening up for EXUMER in Saul Paulo. There, the band was embraced by thousands of thrash metal maniacs but Paul had made up his mind. EXUMER found themselves without a singer for the second time, some heavy financial problems and internal turmoil which led the band to split in 1991. In 2001, Mem, Ray and Bernie reunited for a final show at the WACKEN festival in Germany as a "thank you" to the fans. An influx of steady fan mail reached Mem on a regular basis after the WACKEN show and finally in 2008, Mem, Paul and Ray began talking about reforming EXUMER. In 2009 the thrash metal legend EXUMER returned with Mem Von Stein - Vocals, Paul Arakari – Guitar/Vocals, Ray Mensch – Guitar, T. Schiavo - Bass and J.P. Rapp – Drums. The band focused on recording a 2-track demo (Waking the Fire) and touring in Europe, playing live in the USA for the first time as part of their “5 Nights of Fire Tour”. During the tour, EXUMER appeared on the KEEP IT TRUE festival in Germany, in Athens/Greece and in Los Angeles at the THRASHO DE MAYO festival, which they headlined in front of over 1200 fans. EXUMER returned to Europe in spring of 2010, during their “European Ignition Tour” to play at the prestigious INFERNO festival in Oslo/Norway and other important festivals like the first edition of the METROPOLE RUHR festival in Germany and other important stops in Bulgaria and Italy. Mem and Ray decided to ask drummer Matthias Kassner and guitarist H. K. to join EXUMER permanently after they had proved themselves during the first leg of the “European Ignition Tour”, as excellent choices to replace session-drummer J.P. Rapp and guitarist/vocalist Paul Arakaki. Paul, once again, had decided to leave EXUMER but this time for good, due to the intense travel requirements from his native Hawaii. EXUMER will return to Europe in fall of 2010, to complete their “European Ignition Tour”. In the mean time, EXUMER will finish writing and recording their 3rd album. The long-awaited album has an expected release date for late 2010, early 2011. The journey to oblivion continues, the cult prevails-25 years in fire and counting… ---- Line Up: Mem von Stein (vocals) Ray Mensch (guitars) T. Schiavo (bass) H. K. (guitars) Matthias Kassner (drums) ---- Discography: Possessed by Fire (1986) Rising from the Sea (1987) Fire & Damnation (2012) ---- Exumer bandpic.jpg Exumer - Fire & Damnation.jpg Exumer - Possessed by fire.jpg Exumer - Rising from the sea.jpg ---- Exumer myspace site Category:Bands